Los Sueños que Olvidé
by KaoArika
Summary: Two Shot. Una noche de pesadillas provocadas por una calentura en plena temporada de tifones en Morioh terminan siendo olvidadas en el paso del tiempo. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que este chico 'atado a lo efímero' dejó atrás? y ¿cómo es que están relacionados con su presente?
1. Morioh, Junio de 1983

_**Disclaimer - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure es tanto una propiedad de Araki Hirohiko, LUCKY LAND COMMUNICATIONS y Shueisha... en el que mientras yo y un montón de fans escriben este tipo de historias sin fines de lucro, sólo para divertirse.**_

* * *

**Los Sueños que Olvidé**

Para un niño, un nombre no tiene harto significado… esto viene siendo determinado más cuando se es mayor.

Un niño como Kishibe Rohan, en realidad, nunca se hizo preguntas como ésta, hasta que un día en la primaria, elaboró una tarea acerca del origen de su nombre. Al investigar por parte de su madre, ella le terminó contando la razón de porque su nombre era _especial_.

'_Rohan_' tiene un significado impactante debido al conjunto de caracteres que tiene. Usando dos kanji, '_Rohan_' significa _'atado a lo efímero'_. A lo que es pasajero. A lo que es corto.

Sus padres habían pensado que ponerle un nombre semejante, realmente harían especial a su hijo.

Y la verdad... ellos no estaban equivocados.

Rohan había nacido para hacer y vivir cosas bastante especiales, quizás un tanto _bizarras_.

* * *

Se puede decir que Rohan fue un niño algo extraño.

En el jardín de niños, él era un tanto _aislado_. Y eso era porque a los niños que eran sus compañeros no les gustaba estar junto a él. Así que ni ellos hacían el intento de integrarlo en sus grupitos ni él hacía el mismo intento con ellos.

¿Cómo era '_extraño_'?

No le gustaba hablar con ellos, ni ellos querían platicar con él... Había veces en que la maestra les decía que fueran buenos con el pequeño Rohan y viceversa, pero, primero, él era muy callado en clase. Segundo, a la hora de hacer actividades grupales, era bastante mandón y engreído. Y tercero, se la pasaba todo el tiempo dibujando.

Su clase favorita era la de pintura. A su maestra siempre le encantaba la gran imaginación que tenía: una imaginación que se explicaba con sus coloridas creaciones hechas a base de pintura lavable y de crayones, y con ellas también inventaba historias. Algo de admirar, según ella, porque parecía ser que sus personajes _cobraban vida_. Y no había que negarlo, el pequeño niño tenía mucho talento.

Entre tantas cosas extrañas, la que podría ser como verdadera razón por la que los otros niños no se le acercaban a Kishibe, era porque _hablaba solo_. Su maestra, como típica trabajadora en el ambiente educativo, sólo les decía que no se tenían que asustar o no tenían que ser malos con él, ya que a lo mejor (como varios de ellos) era que él tenía 'amigos imaginarios'. O al menos eso era lo que se le ocurría contestar a unos niños de 4-5 años.

En sí, Rohan nunca tuvo amigos. Sus padres eran muy trabajadores, y había días en que regresaban muy tarde de sus labores. Y la ausencia de niños en la calle en la que vivía era algo que perjudicaba a su infancia temprana. Lo mismo se repetía si sus padres lo dejaban al cuidado de su abuela, quien administraba un hotel no muy lejos de dónde vivían. Sin embargo, los únicos que podían acceder a cuidarlo en su cerca de casa, eran sus vecinos, los Sugimoto.

Y la única hija de los Sugimoto, Reimi, era la única que podía llevarse bien con Rohan.

Reimi era la persona favorita de Rohan en todo el mundo.

Ella era esta dulce adolescente que se divertía como niña junto a él. Una dulce muchacha de corta cabellera castaña y quien casi siempre vestía de rosa, quien también lo consentía al dejarlo ver sus programas infantiles en la televisión cuando sus padres lo dejaban temprano en su casa. Le gustaba cocinar galletas para ambos, y jugaban junto a Arnold, su perro, en el jardín.

Rohan era feliz de esta manera, y era claro la forma en la que cambiaba su solitaria actitud junto a ella, al grado de sentirse seguro en su casa. Reimi era una radiante presencia en su vida, a grados en los que podía sentir como '_mariposas volaban dentro de su pancita_', cuando sólo tenía cuatro años, al llamarle 'hermana mayor'.

* * *

**Morioh, Junio de 1983**

Uno de tantos sucesos extraños que en su vida le tocaría por vivir, ocurrió cuando sólo tenía 4 años.

Eran de esas temporadas molestas de tifones en el distrito S, en la que Morioh no era una excepción ya que era un pueblo cercano a la costa. Las aguas torrenciales en las tormentas, la lluvia y el viento frío no se podían separar una de otra.

La alta falta de asistencia del jardín de niños Himawari indicaba que sus alumnos empezaron a enfermarse uno por uno. Y Rohan no fue la excepción a este acontecimiento.

Reimi estaba recién salida de sus clases en una preparatoria cercana, las cuales fueron suspendidas a mediodía principalmente por la lluvia. Ella iba a recogerlo en su escuela, justo cuando los padres del niño iban a estar ocupados con sus cosas del trabajo. No era un punto muy desconcertante para la adolescente al estarlo esperando con un paraguas en mano en la entrada del mismo edificio, pero pensaba que con esa lluvia era mejor que los Kishibe pudieran recoger a su hijo en su auto, y no caminando como ella le estaba haciendo.

Ya cuando Rohan salía, lo único que el chiquillo hacía era ajustarse su chaqueta y su sombrero del jardín de niños varias veces antes de encontrar a su amada niñera en las rejas que resguardaban el edificio. No quería hablar porque sentía su garganta muy seca, y de hecho, se le veía mucho más resguardado que de costumbre. Lo único que hizo al ver que llegaba con Reimi, fue únicamente darle su mano para salir de ahí a su casa.

Él estaba muy cansado y sentía su vista algo nublada.

Entre los charcos que ambos tenían que ir evitando, camino a casa de los Sugimoto, y mientras Reimi se encontraba perdida entre sus pensamientos acerca de tareas y otros pendientes que debía realizar en su hogar, no notó a la primera cuando Rohan se zafó de ella, hasta que escuchó como algo pesado cayó sobre el agua encharcada de una de las esquinas de la calle que estaba a dos cuadras de su hogar.

La joven volteó para atrás y vio cómo ese pequeño niño que adoraba tanto yacía en el suelo, sin poder moverse. Alarmada y preocupada, corrió dejando el paraguas atrás, para ir a dónde Rohan se encontraba para tratar de levantarlo y que pudiera ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, no podía lograr despertarlo. Tocó la mojada frente del niño y la sentía ardiendo. Asustada, trató de cargarlo hasta su casa, diciéndole suavemente al oído que todo iba a estar bien, para poder mantenerlo seco o sino las cosas podrían empeorar.

Al llegar a su casa, la sra. Sugimoto los recibió, asustada de ver a su hija completamente mojada con su pequeño vecino en sus brazos. Al comprobar que él tenía una calentura de 38.9°C, envió inmediatamente a su hija a bañarse para evitar que contrajera un resfriado, mientras ella se encargaba de atender y poner cómodo al pequeño hijo de los Kishibe. Era claro que no le gustaría estar cuidando de dos niños enfermos a la vez.

* * *

Rohan, quien se encontraba recostado en el futón que había en la sala, parecía estar tranquilo, mientras que la Sra. Sugimoto le cambiaba el agua de la toalla que tenía en su frente. Sin embargo, él no estaba nada relajado. No podía dormir bien con la calentura que tenía, y por lo tanto tenía que forcejear con _pesadillas_.

Siendo todavía un chiquillo de corta edad, las pesadillas pueden ser muy comunes... pero no como ésta que él estaba presenciando en su cabeza, por culpa del delirio que sufría por la alta temperatura...

¿Cómo era que esa pesadilla se sentía tan real? _¿Tan viviente?_

Poco a poco, al ver que el tiempo pasaba, esa pesadilla no sólo fue una. Fue una tras otra, tras otra, todas con eventos similares que radiaban con un desenlace semejante.

El escenario era un común denominador.

Él estaba en el cuarto de Reimi durmiendo en su cama junto a ella, como siempre le tocaba alguna vez que sus padres no iban a recogerlo temprano. Y de repente, podía escuchar como el crujir del piso de madera se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y a la vez también se silenciaba por momentos. El sonido se interrumpía por un grito desconcertante que venía del pasillo. Él se despertaba, se volteaba, y veía que su niñera había desaparecido, sólo para verla parada y asustada en la puerta. Sin embargo, no sólo estaba asustada, sino que estaba cubierta de manchas de sangre. Ella lloraba a medida de que una mano masculina se posaba ante su cara de forma seductora.

El pequeño denotaba terror a pesar de que no podía ver mucho con la poca iluminación de la habitación, que era proporcionado por la luz de la luna llena.

Una voz, probablemente viniendo de la persona que tenía atrapada a la muchacha, le decía: 'Tú eres el siguiente'. La voz de Reimi débilmente le exclamó que se levantara y corriera, mientras que ella iba a detenerlo, dándole un codazo en su estómago.

"¡Huye, pequeño Rohan, sálvate...!" El niño, de un salto se levantó y obedecía a la muchacha, para luego pasar por su lado y avanzar por un profundo pasillo mientras que cada paso lo mantenían alejado de Reimi y del misterioso hombre. Tenía que irse de ahí, sin querer imaginar que le pasó a los Sugimoto. Pronto, oyó como ella también corría hacia él, tratando de perder de su vista al sujeto.

"...Tienes un futuro por delante, Rohan..." Le decía ella, mientras corría tras él. "Por favor... no mires hacia atrás... pero... recuerda..." _ ¿Recordar qué?_ "yo... yo..." La frase se quedaba usualmente incompleta mientras él, trataba de actuar.

* * *

De vez en cuando, en esos intermedios, el pequeño despertaba agitado y veía que seguía estando en la sala de estar, acostado en el futón, mientras oía que la lluvia y los truenos seguían oyéndose en el fondo. Sintiéndose débil como para levantarse, no quería volver a dormirse, pero sus ojos cansados lo vencían y volvía a transferirse al mundo de los sueños.

Sin embargo, el escenario se volvía a repetir, y se volvía a repetir.

Una y otra vez.

Rohan no sólo veía como Reimi caía víctima de este misterioso hombre. Sino a toda su familia completa, incluyendo al perro.

No eran las imágenes que un niño de casi 5 años debía presenciar, ni era el tipo de situación indicada. El hombre que se encontraba en la casa era lo que podía denominar como un villano, quién cada vez tenía una clara ventaja ante la adolescente y su familia. Desgraciadamente, no lo veía para identificarlo, su figura permanecía en las sombras y cubierto de sangre.

Y, _¿recordar? _Él justamente querría lo contrario. Cada vez que él tomaba más conciencia de su rol en sus pesadillas, sólo quería olvidar lo que veía.

Y después... no sólo era su niñera o su familia. Era también otra persona, que bien se parecía a él por varios aspectos físicos, pero era un joven adulto que vestía ropa algo fina y cara.

La calle dónde los dos se encontraban era también vagamente familiar. Al inicio, todo parecía ser normal hasta que veía como era que aquel hombre se alteraba y era atacado por su espalda. Cada vez que este extraño pero familiar sujeto trataba de pronunciar una palabra o dos, era como si ningún sonido saliera de su boca… que venía sangrando. Y cada vez que el adulto parecía estirar su mano, casi como si lo alcanzara, veía como su cuerpo se iba desvaneciendo.

_¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo ayuda?_ Rohan no podía oírlo y menos podía darle su mano. Sin embargo, se quedaba petrificado al ver su reflejo en sus ojos, una mirada de desesperación del adulto que se clavaba en esos pequeños ojos azules como si fueran dagas.

Ésta fue la última vez en la que por fin, el chiquillo rompió el ciclo de sus sueños.

Rohan quería gritar en ese callejón, pero sentía como su voz daba un ahogado grito en silencio. Se derrumbó en el suelo y quería llorar, cómo todo niño debía hacer cuando no hallaba una salida para manifestar su dolor.

Mientras un río de lágrimas se producía en el suelo… una figura se apareció enfrente de él. Se trataba de un niño un poco más alto quien lucía casi como un fantasma y portaba un sombrero y una gabardina. Rohan trataba de calmarse, cuando vio cómo iba caminando hacia él. Levantó la vista y trató de reconocerlo. Sin embargo, su cara manifestaba confusión… hasta que empezó a relacionar algunos rasgos que él juraba haber visto en otro éste luciera diferente a cómo él creía conocerlo.

"¿Pinku?"

Kishibe preguntaba y quería pronunciar algo más coherente, pero el otro chico, le hacía un gesto de silencio y de duda, también.

Esa figura cambió su seriedad por una leve sonrisa. Rohan, así mismo sonreía, y poco a poco fue notando como el ambiente cambiaba y se volvía cada vez más conocido e iluminado.

Rohan, siendo un niño de cuatro años, no evitaba sonreír al llenar su cabeza de preguntas. ¡Era Pinku! Un superhéroe que había creado en una de sus clases de pintura. Y cómo su lógica trabajaba, pensaba que esa figura lo rescató del mal que estaba sufriendo. Lucía todavía, quizás, más estilizado y un poco más humano como él.

Cielos, Pinku no se veía más grande que él que por unos años.

Quería abrazarlo y que se lo llevara de ahí, pero él se apartaba por milímetros cuando él iba acercándose. Al ver que se estaba alejando de él... a Rohan le volvió a invadir la duda y la tristeza, recordando los escenarios que estuvo viendo una y otra vez.

"¿Por qué... por qué... por qué esto?"

Sin embargo, Pinku no podía contestarle. Sus gestos indicaban otra cosa para volver a la misma expresión de duda que Rohan.

"¿Acaso tú me salvarás?"

En vez de contestarle, la expresión de Pinku era de tristeza también. No era un buen signo para el pequeño Kishibe.

"Qui...quiero despertar..." Pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos infantiles, que estaban medio cubiertas por el pelo del flequillo que caía a su frente. "No quiero... no quiero que pase esto... quiero ver a Reimi... bien..." Es más, él apartaba su vista, porque no quería que lo viera llorar. Rohan nunca se manifestó como un niño miedoso y no se ponía a llorar enfrente de las personas, a menos de que fueran muy cercanos a él.

"Quiero... quiero verla sonreír... y a toda su familia... no... ¿no hay manera de que esto sea verdad... o sí?"

El silencio abundaba entre los dos chiquillos.

No podía notarlo, pero era como si Pinku supiera algo que él no. Sin siquiera responderle, era claro instinto volver a llorar. Pinku entendía la tristeza que sentía, pero no podía hacer mucho por su parte.

Estando a un par de centímetros cerca del niño, se agachó mientras sostenía una plumilla en su mano. Escribiendo una simple frase en el aire en inglés: _"Wake up"._

* * *

El pequeño Kishibe abría sus ojos lentamente, mientras oía como el agua seguía corriendo... o como la televisión pasaba las noticias de la noche, así como los ronquidos y respiraciones de Reimi, quien yacía a su lado, durmiendo. Trataba de estirarse, pero seguía sintiéndose igual de débil que durante la mañana.

A la larga, al tratar de seguir manteniéndose despierto, oía susurros de no muy lejos, siendo las voces de la mamá de su niñera, así como también las de sus propios padres. No quería dormir, puesto que creía que iba a volver a soñar feo. Pero mientras se veía en ese duro dilema de dormir o no dormir, escuchó como los adultos se acercaban al cuarto de estar. En ello, su papá lo levantó con sumo cuidado, mientras oía a la sra. Sugimoto decirles un par de indicaciones.

"...Estuvo tose y tose, así que le di un poco de jarabe para calmar su garganta. En esa bolsa, está su almuerzo de la tarde..."

"Muchas gracias por cuidarlo, sra. Sugimoto." Le decía su mamá, a la vez que cargaba una bolsa con las cajas de almuerzo para llevar, y la bolsa del jardín de niños de su hijo.

"Descuiden, no nos causó muchos problemas. El pequeño Rohan es un niño muy _suertudo_ y tiene mucho qué vivir. Nos preocupamos mucho por él aquí en la casa... y mi hija lo quiere bastante. No sabríamos qué hacer si algo le pasara." Le contestaba la mujer con mucha sinceridad, para luego voltear a Rohan, y despedirse de él. "Cuídense mucho."

El pequeño 'aspirante a ser artista' sólo podía levantar una de sus pequeñas manos y despedirse, entre ojos cerrados de la mujer. Para luego reacomodarse un poco en los brazos de su papá, pues se sentía muy seguro en ellos. Pensaba que si se sentía seguro... no tenía que experimentar esas pesadillas de nuevo.

Y por lo menos esto fue lo que pensó por un determinado tiempo.

...

…

...Desgraciadamente, no fue por mucho…

Cómo hubiera querido Kishibe Rohan que esas pesadillas se hayan quedado como _pesadillas_.

Durante una cierta temporada, nadie paraba de hablar sobre una noticia bastante estremecedora, ya que fue una de las más impactantes que había movido a Morioh en más de dos décadas.

Había un asesino suelto del que nadie pudo asegurar si era un asesino serial o no. Nadie podía explicar sus motivos, y no había pistas más que de aquellas que daban a un camino sin salida. ¿Y la familia que mató? Era completamente inocente, nadie tenía antecedentes penales, no había relaciones con la mafia... Nada, en realidad. Entonces, ¿por qué matarlos?

Sin un sospechoso, las investigaciones no tenían a dónde ir y terminaron congelándose en menos de mes y medio después del incidente.

Y lo más trágico de todo, es que el único sobreviviente era un niño que iba al kinder. Quién, para su corta edad... estaba sumamente traumado por el evento, y no dejaba de llorar en la estación de policía y tampoco dejaba de exclamar '_Reimi me lanzó por la ventana_'.

Rohan quería entender. O, más bien, quería saber.

Cuando dicen 'tus sueños se pueden volver realidad', era claro que no se referían a este _tipo de sueños_.

* * *

Meses antes de su 5to cumpleaños, sus padres habían tomado la dura y más correcta decisión de tener que irse a vivir a otro lugar de Japón que no fuera Morioh. Todo por el bien y la salud mental de su pequeño hijo.

Al ir juntando sus cosas, antes de que empaquetaran todo, Rohan veía en sus dibujos, como veía a Reimi en su cabeza. Un trazo infantil a crayones, pero en el que podía distinguirse que era un chica de radiante presencia y una bonita sonrisa. Así también, pudo recuperar los dibujos que le hacía como regalos. Sentía como su corazón estaba destrozado y una vez que empezó, no paraba de llorar.

Cada vez que lloraba, recordaba esas pesadillas. Y sus gritos de ahogada desesperación y silencio. Eran como las _premoniciones_ de lo que iba a suceder, y en los que se terminó convirtiendo en alguien indefenso. Luego recordaba a Pinku, que vino a ayudarle para finalmente despertar.

¡Cómo quería que Pinku lo salvara en ese momento!

Cayó al suelo mientras ahogaba su pena entre lágrimas mojando sus propias obras de arte.

Quería _olvidar_. _Olvidar_ que todo eso llegó a pasar. Gritaba por su superhéroe, gritaba y lloraba por su creación y el incesante dolor que sentía.

Nunca tomó en cuenta de que sus deseos fueron respondidos.

Así como en sus sueños, una figura transparente se hacía cada vez más clara, tomando un color cercano al de una hoja de papel. Tan pronto Rohan lo vio, se le abalanzó a sus pies, cómo si tomara la capucha de su gabardina, pidiendo que le ayudara.

Recordaba los gritos y el punzante dolor en su cabeza.

"¡Quiero olvidar! ¡Quiero olvidar!" Le rogaba con mucho dolor y desesperación en su voz. Un niño no debía vivir así, menos él... "¡Por favor! ¡Haz algo! ¡Pinku!"

Quería calmarse, pero el llanto y el hipo que se le producía, hacía inentendible sus sugerencias. "Por favor... *hic* Hazme olvidar... Pinku... *sniff* te lo suplico..."

Pinku no soportaba verlo sufrir. Un par de lágrimas iban corriendo por su mejilla, para finalmente reaccionar. Él sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano... y no podía no darle su ayuda. Rohan no estaba preparado para tanto dolor, pensaba.

El chico eventualmente no iba a recordar lo sucedido, porque era sólo un niño de casi 5 años de edad, también, pero...

Suspiró. Con tristeza, el chico sacó su plumilla, para que con un solo trazo cortara la cara de Rohan como si de un libro se tratara. Había alguna que otra anotación suya en él, pensamientos, cosas muy pequeñas... así cómo memorias de lo que había vivido hasta entonces.

Detenidamente buscó un espacio vacío para luego escribir la orden que había recibido. Iba escribiendo: _**'No quiero recordar nada de estas pesadillas. No quiero recordar a Reimi.'**_

Era su función y la razón por la que estaba ahí junto a Rohan. Como su creación, debía obedecerlo.

Cómo parte de él... debía ayudarle y protegerlo. Al fin y al cabo, era su _stand_.

Cerrando el corte como si de una fuerza sobrenatural se tratara, el niño se silenció completamente, desmayándose. Era mucha energía que había soltado y 'Pinku' se volvía a hacer transparente al oír como unas pisadas que provenían de los escalones de madera se aproximaban con gran velocidad. Bueno, no tenía caso desaparecer, en realidad. Un humano común no podía percibir con el ojo a un stand, así cómo era el caso de los padres de su usuario.

Era un gran sacrificio, pensaba. Pero... recordar a Reimi podía perjudicarle a su usuario más de lo que ya estaba pasando. Él sólo observaba la situación, oía como los padres de Rohan hacían comentarios al respecto de qué habían oído un grito y pensaron que algo le había pasado. Vaya el miedo que los dos señores Kishibe tenían al respecto de esa casa y por ende, de la calle después delo sucedido… pero eso es lo que pasa cuando se disminuye el sentido de 'seguridad'.

Cerrando sus ojos, el stand desaparecía, cuando ambos padres recogían en sus brazos a su hijo.

Para él, era mejor olvidar que todos esos eventos se quedaran olvidados... bloqueados.

Era mejor olvidar que Sugimoto Reimi había sacrificado su vida por el propio bien de Rohan.

* * *

_**Conclusión próxima.**_

Bien, tenía pensado publicar esto desde hace ya largo rato, pero en realidad todavía no podía subirlo pues eran ideas conectadas que no estaban realmente conectadas. En vez de realizar un one-shot, esta historia tiene dos capítulos. Una enfocándose en el pasado (que es, a final de cuentas, ésta).

A mi punto de vista y de idea, ésta hubiera sido la primera interrupción de 'Pinku' (falta de originalidad, lo sé... pero... no tengo mejor nombre para él...)... bueno, Heaven's Door como stand. Y de lo poco que sé de _Rohan at the Louvre,_ Heaven's Door sí puede interferir en Rohan.

Vaya que nuestro querido Rohan, resultó ser muy especial... el 'pobre' se las ha visto negras desde entonces...

Los sueños, en cierto sentido, creo que pueden ser más que puro deseo del inconsciente. A grado de convertirse en premoniciones... lo cual justo ocurre aquí. Quizás... los eventos sean distintos, pero el punto de vista es el mismo. Justo dos escenarios puse aquí: uno que no iba a ocurrir hasta unos meses después y otro, que, inevitablemente sucedería casi 16 años después.


	2. Morioh, Verano de 1999

**Morioh, Verano de 1999**

…

'_¿Era cierto? ¿Era posible?'_

Eran un par de preguntas que Kishibe Rohan, ahora un afamado artista a sus 20 años, no lo dejaban en paz absoluta.

El transcurso del viaje del cementerio a su hogar no fue lo bastante grato. Más al comprender su rol en toda esta 'investigación' para ayudar a Sugimoto Reimi, una fantasma que se le había aparecido a él y a Hirose Koichi en lo que le pueden llamar como 'el callejón fantasma'.

Rohan era una persona que no creía en el destino o en las pequeñas coincidencias. Así que de camino para su casa... para ponerlo simple, ese encuentro en específico lo dejaba perplejo. Ya era de anochecer cuando llegó y abrió la puerta de su gran mansión de estilo rústico y de ubicación (semi-)oculta, para decidir a quedarse pensando casi a oscuras en su estudio.

Pero cómo todo _investigador_, quería llegar a entender.

O, igualmente, quería saber.

La historia que le había contado el monje enfrente de la tumba familiar de los Sugimoto le era tan inciertamente fantástica... pero dado a que toda su vida de adolescente se había encontrado con un par de hechos sobrenaturales, más le sumaba la existencia de stands como el suyo propio, Heaven's Door y de personas que eran capaces de usarlos... no sabía en qué creer ya.

_**"¡Por favor! ¡Se los ruego! ¡Por el bien de todos los que todavía viven! ¡Sólo ustedes pueden ponerle un fin a toda esta locura de una vez por todas!"**_

Su regreso a Morioh vaya que coincidió con todo. Conocer a Koichi, a Higashikata Josuke... la existencia de que había algo que estaba convirtiendo a personas comunes en usuarios de _stands_... y ¿ahora un asesino?

**_'El Sr. Jotaro cree que existe una persona súbitamente peligrosa en este pueblo...'_**

**_'Nosotros no nos hemos encontrado por pura casualidad, sr. Kishibe... cada usuario de stand está relacionado uno con el otro.'_**

_Cielos…_

Al llegar a su estudio, se sentó y reclinó su espalda sobre el asiento de su escritorio. Por la forma en la que se sentía tan conflictivo acerca de este giro, no sabía si debía inspirarse en lo que acababa de suceder para su larga obra, '_Pink Dark Boy_'... o simplemente dejarlo de lado.

Reflexionaba y no dejaba de pensar en silencio. Hasta que alcanzó la lámpara de escritorio que tenía encima y sacó una hoja de papel y un pincel, mientras dibujaba el rostro femenino de la srita. Sugimoto.

Y a decir verdad... no era tan complicado realizar un boceto de ella. Un rostro angelical con ojos que eran tan brillantes como piedras preciosas. Comprendía porque la olvidó... o porque olvidó ese macabro incidente. Normalmente, un adulto no recuerda lo que vivió en su niñez a un determinado grado, hasta que alcanzan lo años. Y también, un niño tan pequeño naturalmente debería de bloquear tan traumática experiencia sino, en ese caso, le costaría años de terapia. _**Bastantes**_ años de terapia.

También comprendía que sus padres (y por extensión, su abuela) no mencionaran el asunto. Una vez, quizás, oyó de puro sobreoído a sus padres discutir acerca de un incidente en Morioh y cómo que algo rezongaba en su cabeza.

* * *

Sacó de su bolsa varias de las fotografías que tomó de los periódicos de la biblioteca que relataban tal acontecimiento. No era que las había leído con mucho detalle, sin embargo... algunas memorias al azar rezongaban en su mente.

_"No mires atrás... pero recuerda..."_

_Ugh._

Tan sólo esa pequeña frase lo molestaba. No podía expresar cómo le irritaba esa línea, lo único que podía evocar de ese día en específico.

Reimi era una imagen borrosa, casi inexistente, si es que lograba recordar más acerca de esa época. Sí recordaba una figura femenina que lo recogía de la escuela, pero era obvio que no era su madre por lo jovial de varias de las facciones faciales que recordaba... o los colores que usaba en su ropa que eran de tonalidad un tanto rosadas... o siquiera un juvenil uniforme de marinera institucional_._

Pero si era cierto que ella fue una de las personas que más apreció en su vida... entonces... ¿cómo alguien como él pudo olvidarla... aun cuando creció? ¿Acaso sus padres pensaron que estaría bastante sensible al tema durante toda su vida? ¿O simplemente también olvidaron el asunto al tiempo en que Rohan alcanzaba la pubertad y adolescencia?

Pensante y molesto acerca de esas reflexiones, vio de nuevo el dibujo que acababa de realizar y lo tiró al suelo con su brazo, completamente frustrado por su falla de memoria que le impedía captar lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras se hundía en su silla.

Debía haber lógica aparte de 'lo bloqueé', pensaba, al ver un punto fijo de su escritorio, en el que estaban recargados varios volúmenes de su famosa serie de manga. Y después se le ocurrió lo más obvio que pudo haber ocurrido.

Todo se relacionaba a la manifestación de su creación en él. Había descartado la posibilidad, pero... con _él_ todo era posible.

"Heaven's Door... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Su stand aparecía al lado de Rohan cuando tomó una posición pensativa con sus manos sobre su cara. "¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que te manifestaste hacia mí? ¿Qué edad tenía?"

Heaven's Door parecía ser un niño pequeño, un tanto joven. Y eso se reflejaba en su estatura, o en que el diseño del protagonista de '_Pink Dark Boy_' era un niño para que los lectores de la_ Jump_ se lograran identificar con él. Lucía mucho más joven que Rohan… más o menos de la altura de Koichi o mucho menos, y por tanto, se sentía también un chiquillo. Él confiaba en su stand, ¡por supuesto! Pero la mirada curiosa del chiquillo quedaba en mera melancolía.

El poder de Heaven's Door era tan grande que básicamente ponía todo en merced a Rohan, con tal de aplicar sus 'investigaciones de campo' como inspiración en sus historias, al ver los recuerdos y cualquier otro tipo de información de esas personas… _literalmente_, ellos eran unos libros abiertos para el mangaka.

No siempre Heaven's Door era regañado por él, sin embargo había casos muy especiales en que a él le dejaban un mal sabor de boca. Había descartado completamente de que Heaven's Door había interferido en su memoria… pero así mismo sabía de lo que era capaz. Al menos con él en especial.

El stand sabía que Rohan no era un niño ya desde hace menos de una década y ha vivido junto a él durante las buenas y las malas. _¿Era hora de que supiera lo que pasó en aquél entonces?_

Así como un niño pequeño, Heaven's Door manifestaba culpabilidad por medio de sus gestos y de su lenguaje corporal: mantenía la vista en un punto fijo, de vez en cuando cabizbajo. No tenía voz propia, o por lo menos hasta dónde sabía, su usuario no podía hablar por medio de él como el resto de los stands humanoides que recién había enfrentado (y conocido). Sin embargo, su actitud le daba la más lógica conclusión a Rohan.

La mirada fría del artista, también decía mucho. "Recuerdo que te manifestaste a mí aquella vez que participé en un certamen de dibujo en la primaria. Pero... ¿esa no fue la primera, verdad?"

Sin siquiera levantar un par de centímetros su mirada a su usuario, el artista ya conocía su respuesta.

"Entonces… eso significa que fuiste tú. Bloqueaste mis memorias y cualquier relación a _ella_. Por eso no la reconocía."

Rohan puso su mano sobre su barbilla, serio sobre el asunto. "Y por más que trato de recordar lo que ocurrió... lo único que se me vienen a la mente son cosas bastante intangibles y muy vagas ya. Inclusive se me vienen como flashazos de una cámara. Como si fuesen parte de un sueño o algo parecido." Se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas en su habitación.

"Lo que es curioso porque recuerdo que sentía haberte visto antes cuando lo del concurso (a pesar de que yo te había diseñado desde antes)."

Rohan se detuvo justo en frente de Heaven's Door. A medida de que él se aproximaba a la altura de los ojos del joven, la forma en la que lo veía de forma dudosa, curiosa… Rohan lo único que pudo evocar fue una mueca que denominaba un momento de eureka forzoso.

**_*TSK.*_**

Rohan se volteó para darle la espalda. "Así fue, ¿verdad? Estuviste ahí."

El stand volvió a mirar al suelo. Estaba apenado… porque hizo todo lo que hizo con tal de protegerlo.

El ambiente se volvía un tanto tenso, haciendo que Rohan musitara: "..._Pinku_. Ése es el nombre que te di en aquella época." Suspiró, bajó su vista al suelo, avergonzado quizá (y típico en Kishibe, por su orgullo, ya que no le gustaba que lo vieran así) y volteó su vista hacia otro lado.

"No sé si deba agradecerte. O si deba culparte." Empezó a pronunciar. "Lo que sé a grandes rasgos de la investigación del asesinato de los Sugimoto... es por medio de lo que dijo ella… o de las notas de periódico de aquella época, acerca de lo macabro que resultó ser. Pero... eres parte mío y es entendible por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. He leído estudios psiquiátricos americanos y europeos acerca de cómo un trauma semejante puede marcar la vida de una persona, al grado de que se puede transformar en un asesino serial. Aunque también señalaba asuntos externos." Kishibe reía de forma burlona, al voltearse nuevo a su stand.

"¡Inclusive llegan a desarrollar _manías poco comunes_ que los llevan a cuestionar su psique como _actitudes obsesivas_!" Blufeó un poco. "Aun así, has hecho bien si no querías hacerme algún mal. Aunque eso significara olvidar una persona que se supone influenció mi niñez." Su personalidad engreída salía a flote al seguir hablando.

Pero había algo en su tono de voz que hasta a él mismo le fastidiaba. "…Más con los pocos amigos que uno tenía y la forma en las que mis padres trabajaban a diario. Eso..." Podía sentir el coraje y sabía que estaba dañando y traicionando a su orgullo. Siempre fue el niño '_extraño_' y se suponía que nunca le molestó serlo, con tal de ser mejor que los demás.

El ligero rubor en sus mejillas denotaba todo lo contrario a lo que siempre daba a relucir al resto de la sociedad con la que se involucraba. Demostraba lo molesto que se sentía. Caminando hacia su librero, se detuvo para luego soltar una risa.

"Me siento responsable, ¿no es ridículo sentir eso ahorita?" Bajó sus brazos, apretando los puños. "¡Me siento responsable de no haber podido hacer nada!"

Espontáneamente, dirigió su ira y furia por parte de uno de los puños a la madera del librero, provocando que los libros que tenía al menos se tumbaran entre ellos. La mano le dolía bastante y empezó a sangrar un poco, pero no le importaba.

Río maniacamente del dolor, sosteniendo su mano dañada en su cara, mientras regresaba a su asiento. No era raro verlo así, por algo sus colegas lo acreditaban como un excéntrico artista… Heaven's Door, por otro lado, sabía la razón de porqué se reía así… no era una primera vez que lo hacía.

"Hah, era sólo un niño. No pude haber hecho algo así." Cómo sentía la ira y la tristeza entremezclándose dentro de él.

_**De aquella noche, lo máximo que podía recordar era cómo el corría a través de los pasillos del segundo piso de esa casa antigua. **__**Igual que aquellos sueños que había sufrido. Parecían interminables. Se sentía indefenso, tratando de sostener las ganas de llorar.**_

_**No sabía por dónde iba, todo estaba tan oscuro.**_

_**Y cerca podía oír como el agotador respirar de su niñera se aproximaba más a él, tratando de huir junto con él.**_

"¡Era sólo un niño de cuatro años! Lo más seguro es que el asesino medía el triple que yo en tamaño." Seguía diciendo en medio de su momento de locura, a grado de que su voz se le empezaba a quebrar.

¿Quería llorar?

_**Al cuarto a dónde había llegado era un lugar sin salida, un cuarto que estaba vacío. Podía oír como el viento ceceaba a la ventana así de cómo hacía mucho ruido con las hojas de los árboles que estaba frente a él.**_

_**Con el miedo, encarcelando sus sentidos, ignoraba que una persona había entrado al cuarto junto a él. Era su niñera, aun respirando con harto cansancio, quién cerraba la puerta con llave. Al verla… si es que podía verla… ya que sólo podía ver su silueta y podía oler ese molesto pero penetrante olor a metal oxidado. **_

_**Ella se acercaba a él, mientras le decía que se calmara. Su corazón latía mucho más de lo que podía sostener. Ese sentir en su estómago, en lugar de ser mariposas, era invadido por un enorme abismo.**_

_**Ella le insistía que tenía que salvarse. Él sólo meneaba la cabeza, negando. **_

_**Tan familiar escena. **_

_**Era como si supiera que iba a ocurrir.**_

Recostó su nuca sobre el descanso de la espalda de su silla, tapándose los ojos, crujiendo sus dientes. Estaba_ taaaan_ cansado y harto de cómo los eventos habían terminado ese día. Imaginar que todo fue porque nada más quería recordar cómo era la casa de su infancia para inspirarse en su obra.

Vaya día que ése resultó ser.

_**La muchacha al cerciorarse que no tenía tampoco mucho tiempo, vio la ventana y pensó que podía salvarlo. En el primer piso había una cama de flores y otras plantas que podrían amortiguar su peso tras una caída. Le insistía que tenía que saltar.**_

_**Le insistía, tras lloriqueos que seguían agotando su respiración.**_

Le seguía dando tanto coraje como también mucho desconcierto. No dejaba de pensar en aquello. En una pequeña frase que por fin sabía de quién venía.

_**"Recuerda..."**_

Él quería hacer algo ahora que antes nunca pudo haber hecho, sea por la edad o lo que sea. Aun recostado sobre su silla, Heaven's Door tomaba ventaja para saber la reacción de su amo, flotando hacia él. Y lo que vio fue una reacción extraña para él. Una cascada de lágrimas caía de los ojos de su usuario.

Hacía mucho que no lloraba así.

**_"...y recuerda..."_**

Rohan entrecerraba los ojos, y se los tallaba para ocultar su lloriqueo. "Sí... Debemos encontrar al asesino." Se pausó.

_**"...recuerda que siempre te querré..."**_

"Y retribuirle justicia a Reimi y a su familia... ¡porque, yo, Kishibe Rohan, soy un hombre de palabra!"

* * *

**_Fin._**

Y con esto doy por concluida esta historia... aunque se le puede dar seguimiento con los eventos posteriores a los capítulos de 'La Bizarra Aventura de Kishibe Rohan' en la Parte 4. Cómo comentaba en el capítulo anterior, este fic iba originalmente ser un one-shot... pero dado al cambio de tiempo, pensé separarla en dos capítulos.

El final se me complicó tanto de escribir, pues no sabía en realidad como terminarla. Creo que finalmente estuve peleando en varias versiones... y al final ganó ésta cuando se me prendió el foco de qué hacer y el tipo de reacción que quería obtener.

Aunque exploro también otra perspectiva de la relación de Rohan con Reimi (dado a la naturalidad supernatural del plot)... en realidad, ésta es la perspectiva de un joven que recién se reencontró con esa persona que tanto quiso, sin saber quien era en realidad debido a memorias que fueron olvidadas por el paso del tiempo... o en el caso de Rohan, memorias bloqueadas por Heaven's Door (según mi interpretación, claro está) para evitar el dolor subsecuente del evento que vivió, a pesar de que sólo tuviera 4 años.

Así también, tan cerca de conocer el perfil del asesino de Morioh... pero tan lejos de saber quién era, ¿verdad?

Muchas gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios y los reviews.


End file.
